


The evidence theory / 证据理论

by as_usual



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_usual/pseuds/as_usual
Summary: 醉酒梅林，在线嘴炮。一则二十年前的小故事。





	The evidence theory / 证据理论

梅林推开裁缝店的门，带进来一阵湿冷的风。

“我以为你今晚会有一些特别的安排。”

哈利从沙发角落中站起来，接过梅林带来的文件袋，“情人节的约会总会给对方一些‘我很特别’的错觉。我不想在这方面惹上太多不必要的麻烦，工作已经够受的了。”几星雨点已经在牛皮纸上晕开，哈利不禁皱了皱眉。  
“还有那个有关我目前床伴性别的愚蠢赌注，听说除我之外的全体骑士都参加了？我甚至在想我是否也该下注，丰富一下社交生活。顺便一问，你赌了哪一边？”哈利希望自己听起来像在开玩笑，而不是嗓子被突然变快的心跳扯紧。

 

梅林走向隐藏在试衣间的电梯，“我不是骑士，况且，真相在赌注之外。”

“怎么？”哈利把文件袋塞进杂物电梯，确保沾有雨水的一面朝上，跟随梅林步入电梯。

梅林只是意味深长的哼了一声，电梯门合上带来轻微振动，随即平稳向下加速。哈利以为这声意义不明的冷哼就是军需官的全部回答了。

 

电梯开始减速时，梅林突然开口，好像刚才一大段沉默并不存在一样：“没有‘男友’或者‘女友’，对吗，哈利？虚构一个人不太容易，即便你只想虚构一个没有影像的神秘床伴。”

哈利注视着门上的倒影，梅林微扬下颌，自己则挂着假笑。

“有趣的结论。很难想象整个金士曼最忙碌的人也在关心我的私生活，我的荣幸。”

梅林跟随哈利步出电梯，“关键在于懂得如何观察，大部分人捕捉到符合自己假设的证据就欢呼雀跃，于是忽视了其他可能性。”

“那是人类加速思考过程的方式之一。说不定你也如此行事，唯一的区别是你期望着其他的可能。”

哈利在酒柜前给自己倒了一杯酒，头也不回的问：“金酒还是雪利？”

“金酒。”

哈利端起两杯酒，在梅林身边坐下，懒散的把脚架在茶几上。

 

“自己为你的理论寻找证据吧，哈利。”梅林注视着杯中水面上的倒影逐渐平静，暖色灯光和琥珀色的通透液体，在伦敦二月凄风苦雨的夜中尤显可爱。

“说真的，用‘牛津鞋’做安全词挺蠢的。”梅林端起杯子，目光停留在哈利光洁的鞋上。

哈利不为所动，“我觉得挺符合‘裁缝’这个身份的。顺便一提，你在鞋底装电话的想法才是真的异想天开。”

“综合考虑微处理器和电池的尺寸、便携性和隐蔽性，我觉得这是个不错的方案。”

“如果不考虑你的发型，我毫不怀疑亚瑟这次招募了一个隐姓埋名的瓦肯星幸存者。”

“如果史波克恰好懂得怎么拼写理性，那他就该知道自己站在理性的对立面。我们不妨假设高度理性的瓦肯人已经提出并掌握了D-S证据论，那么他估算出的任务成功率应该随着剧情发展迅速上升，而不是永远徘徊在可怜的5％以下。只需要理解贝叶斯概率，就该明白基于统计数据计算出‘任务成功’的先验概率越小，任务成功这个事实提供的反驳越为有力。所以，以理性著称的史波克应该能够迅速发现柯克舰长的不平凡之处，而不是每次都在舰桥用一些无法验证的数字给所有人带来恐慌。”

哈利不动声色的打量梅林，他看起来有些过于……兴奋而友善了，蜂蜜色的灯光确实柔化了梅林的一部分棱角，但这种柔软更多的来自他的神情里一点不常见的茫然，哈利觉得这个军需官颇为有趣，挑衅的话语自然流淌而出：“或者我们冷静的大副懂得什么叫做幸存者偏差：很明显，所有任务没能成功的平行宇宙全都被编剧塞进了垃圾桶。”

“史波克并不能打破第四面墙。我们可以采用一个简单一些的假设：编剧只是需要一个看似理性的角色，而他并没搞清理性的内涵。”

哈利确信梅林充分利用了在酒吧里等人的四十分钟，他至少已经醉到了滔滔不绝那个阶段，这很难得，哈利决心好好把握这个机会，从新任军需官嘴里撬出些情报总不是坏事，抛开自己的好奇心，也一定能搜集到日后有用的筹码，“听起来很像你的角色。”

“我只是按照金士曼对梅林的期望行事，包括手册里写明的和潜意识里构想的。”梅林耸耸肩。

“表演包括控制狂那部分吗？诸如把武器库和飞机所有软装都换成家族格纹以宣誓主权之类的。”

“不，不好意思，那是天性。”梅林摇摇头，在哈利的注视下仰脖饮尽了另一杯酒，他皱眉问，“有没有威士忌？”

“没有。那‘显而易见的刻板印象’包括些什么？”

“比如理性不意味着拒绝感情，理性的对立面是无知并且拒绝承认。”梅林的醉态更加明显。  
哈利给梅林添酒的时候怀着近乎恶作剧的心态，他期待酒精尽职尽责破坏前额叶皮层的抑制功能，然后撬出一些有趣的、私人的信息，此刻的梅林显然深受节日气氛感染，颇为多愁善感。哈利想，应该把这些对话录下来并且备份。

但哈利隐隐觉得自己同时在期待其他事，胸腔底部的细小波澜从梅林进门的时刻就贯穿了他。这种感觉让他想起自己的第一个伏击任务，他在黑暗中屏息凝神，紧盯热成像仪，当目标进入视野，相似的电流从左胸口扩散到右手，让他的小拇指抽搐了一下，然后他扣响了扳机。此刻，这种奇怪的震颤让他忍不住弓起身体，抵在柔软的沙发靠背上。

 

哈利起身添酒，梅林些微失焦的双眼紧随哈利的动作，不如让这个恶作剧再有趣一些，哈利想，于是他扯过梅林的前襟，印下一个蜻蜓点水一般的吻。“比如说拒绝我吗？”  
梅林加深了这个吻，“没错，不过你尝起来像是谎言。”低语混合满是酒精气味的鼻息，喷在哈利唇边。

“而你尝起来像哈米什。”

“哈，亚瑟那个混蛋，总有一天会卖了我们所有人。”梅林推断的太快了，哈利开始怀疑梅林甚至没有看起来一半那么醉，进而怀疑他是否自作聪明，踏入了魔术师的圈套。

“我家里有不错的麦芽威士忌，想喝吗？”

哈利决定抛开到底是谁给谁设圈套的混乱思绪，专注当下：“你可以上我，但到了早上你还要称呼我‘长官’。”


End file.
